The Choice
by Warrior of Black and White
Summary: Po and The Furious Five are afraid of being bachelor and maiden for the rest of their life when a rule says that a warrior must step down when they decide to get married. I do not own KFP and the original idea.


**This is my very first story. I got the original idea from another author, M4dG4rl (not stealing). I was chatting with her and she said I could post this. Because I'm an Arabian and this is my first experience, so please be easy on me because I'm freaking out.  
**

"Mei Lee."

"Cho Yu."

The girl and the man's eyes were bright as looked to their lovers.

"It has been a long time." Said the man as hugged the girl. "I really miss you."

The girl hugged him in return. "I miss you too as much as you miss me."

"I thought you had forgotten me, Mei Lee. I thought you did not want to see me again."

"That's not right, Cho Yu." Replied the girl softly. "I won't forget even any single of hair of yours."

"Oh, Mei Le. I love you."

"I love you too, my love."

Po's eyes filled with tears, almost crying watching that drama. A love story between a young girl and a man who get aparted for ten years until finally they meet again

As usual, a love story always successfully makes him cry.

"Don't be embarrassing like that." Whispered Tigress, who was now sitting beside that panda.

"Shush." Po shushed without removing his attention from the show. "I'm watching here."

Tigress rolled her eyes. Feeling bored, she glanced around. Almost all audiences in that theater hall cried, including her comrades.

"What a sensitive guy." Thought Tigress.

She could be the only one who didn't enjoy the show. In fact, she did not like theater. But Master Shifu had them attended that silly show (to her) with a reason that they needed a break time after beating up a lot bandits this morning.

She wagged her feet restlessly on her chair, waiting for the ending of the show.

"Oh, Mei Lee." Whispered the man gently.

"Oh, Cho Yu."

* * *

"What an awesome show." Said Po to his friends as walked home through some villagers after watching theater.

"Absolutely." Monkey agreed. "It was the first time I see a such great drama in the rest of my life."

"Uh, isn't that the first time you see a theater, Monkey?" said Mantis as hopped on the primate's shoulder.

"What?" Po was surprised. "You were saying Monkey hadn't came to a theater before?"

"We all hadn't came before Po." Replied Mantis.

"But how come? That show always comes once a year."

"Warrior's duty." Said Tigress. "We had no time to watch a such silly show like that."

"That's not a silly show." Argued Po. "That was the most romantic show I've ever seen."

"I agree." Said Crane. "And the actors, wow, they played good."

"A story about two young lovers." Viper said as daydreamed as if the story was real.

"Oh, come on." Tigress spoke. "It was a drama, not real."

"Cho Yu is a real man." Po commented that drama, ignoring Tigress' opinion. "Keeps trying to find his girl for years though the distance get them aparted."

"And Mei Lee is a faithful girl to Cho Yu." Added Viper. "She keeps waiting her love to come again even though she has to refuse a dozen men that come to propose her."

Tigress was almost sick upon hearing that statement. She was not a type of romantic woman.

"I wish I could meet a man like Cho Yu." Continued the snake.

"Too bad it won't happen." Tigress said sarcastically.

Viper's face turned into moody. "You're right."

"Whoa… whoa… whoa… hold a second." Said Po suddenly. "How could that won't happen—I mean, you're not saying you guys won't fall in love, right?"

"It doesn't mean we won't." said Monkey. "But we're forbidden to fall in love."

Po was taken a back.

"That's the rule." Explained Viper. "Since long ago, a warrior is forbidden to get married nor to fall in love."

"That's a weird rule."

"Absolutely not." Said Moneky. "We're warriors having much enemies and it could be dangerous if we have a love."

"Er, you mean we will never get married forever?"

"Po. Have you ever seen a married warrior before?" asked Tigress.

Po remembered all great warriors he knew and counted. Master Oogway… Master Shifu… Master Croc… Master Ox… Master Thundering Rhino… The Furious Five… no one of them having wife or husband.

"Hey. Wait a minute!" exclaimed Po, glancing at Viper. "How about Grand Master Viper? He has wife and girls?"

Viper sighed. "My father married my mother before he became a warrior."

"Okay." Said Po. "But at least, he was married, right? And nothing something dangerous happens to your family so far."

"Not exactly right." She replied. "An assassin once almost murdered my mother when I was little. Thanks goodness my father was there to save her."

Po gulped.

"The meaning, Po." Said Tigress. "We will never be falling in love. Our main duty is to protect our people and we can't think another thing beside it."

"How about if one of you fall in love?" Po asked again.

"Then we have to be ready stepping down as the warrior."

For second, that statement made Po down. True he hadn't fell in love before. But however, as a normal man, sooner or later, he would fall in love to a girl he loved.

Being a warrior was his great dream coming true.

But being a barchelor for the rest of his life, just like Shifu and his father, wasn't a dream on his list.

It was impossible to him to not get married.

"Don't be disappointed." Tigress woke Po up. "This is one of a sacrifice we should do as a warrior. We will never can get married. Unless if you think to step down as the dragon warrior."


End file.
